eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Waybuloo (2025)
''Waybuloo ''is an upcoming 2025 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios. It was released to theaters and 3D on October 5, 2025. Features the returning voices of Georgia MacPherson, Sunday James-Ross, Finlay Christie, Oliver Dillon, and others joining the cast. Synopsis When Nok Tok (Oliver Dillon) lands onto the island friends of Nara King (Matthew McConaughey) since the masterpiece of The Lion King. Plot Our story begins on a island called Sara was a place with piplings all different kinds of animals that can fly, and all different colours. And four families had one baby pipling each. One had Nok Tok, one had De Li, one had Lau Lau & one had Yojojo. But suddenly the island was under attack by monsters, and everyone is about to die, so the four families have send their baby piplings to a new home. The four baby piplings were in a boat sailing to find a new home. Then they found a place called Nara, and it rhymes with Sara. a perfect place for four baby piplings. So they sailed over to Nara. They build house for each of them, they found themselfs some clothes to wear. Nok Tok is wearing a Yellow T-shirt, De Li is wearing a pink dress, Lau Lau is wearing a white vest with a skirt & Yojojo is wearing a blue pair of pants. They also found an Ancient Yogo Machine. Yogo means Yoga with an "A" at the end. They love doing Yogo. Then in a few years, they grew up, all six-years olds. Favourite part Then Cappy realized that those donkeys were the children, they had transformed, and Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau & Yojojo are childs, so Cappy ran back to the pool table house. Just then Tole had turned into a donkey, and the piplings didn't know why. They hiding behind a chair, watching Tole running all over the room. Then Cappy burst through the doors and saved the piplings. But he told them that pest control would be looking for the piplings, so Cappy told Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau & Yojojo to run away before pest control sees them. The piplings were still running away until they came to a cliff! They stopped in time, but Yojojo thinks pest control might still be after them, there gonna have to jump. So the four piplings jumped off the cliff, and dived into the water. But you do realise De Li is a cat. And cats hate water. Well De Li doesn't mind the water. Cast * Ainsley Schultz as Cheebies * Ella Fretz as Cheebies * Mika McDonald as Cheebies * Jillian Norried as Cheebies * Rocky Steimle as Cheebies * Damon Strong as Cheebies * Brayden Acevedo as Cheebies * Isaac Acevedo as Cheebies * Logan Acevedo as Cheebies * Emily Caucasian as Cheebies * Antonio Day as Cheebies * Lucia Day as Cheebies * Maria Day as Cheebies * Jaden Debois as Cheebies * Hwai Fan Lee as Cheebies * Niema Moss as Cheebies * Oliver Schultz as Cheebies * Evan Strong as Cheebies * Max Strong as Cheebies * Margaux Windes as Cheebies * Nathan Cheng as Cheebies * Mike McCullough as Cheebies * Imani Pullum as Cheebies * Ruby Schultz as Cheebies * Nisha Anil as Cheebies * Katy Ashworth as Cheebies * Porter Buhrley as Cheebies * Cerrie Burnell as Cheebies * Andy Day as Cheebies * Max Fackrell as Cheebies * Mia Fackrell as Cheebies * Buster Jacobs as Cheebies * Sila Patterson as Cheebies * Sid Sloane as Cheebies * Brennan Tominga as Cheebies * Alex Winters as Cheebies Voices * Oliver Dillon as Nok Tok * Sunday James-Ross as De Li * Georgia MacPherson as Lau Lau * Finlay Christie as Yojojo * Ava Acres, Madeleine McGraw, Ariel Winter and Emma Shannon as The Narabugs * Chris Pine as Porcker * Matthew McConaughey as Nara King * Ron Funches as Cappy * Hailee Steinfeld as Captain Cheebeno * Jeff Bennett as First Mate Millor * Steven Betterson as Tole * Jimmy Bennett as Dix Simmle * Annie Potts as Mama Bird * Tara Strong, April Winchell and Erica Beck as Baby Birds * Lake Bell as Nara Queen (uncredited) An archival recording of Sunday James-Ross, the original voice of De Li and Georgia MacPherson, the original voice of Lau Lau, used at the beginning of the titles scene. Soundtrack The official CD soundtrack to Waybuloo was released on October 5, 2025. Production Animation The film will use TVPaint Animation, Scratch, Adobe Animate, Toon Boom Animation, Adobe Photoshop, and Adobe After Effects as the 2D animation and effect software, Blender, Cinema 4D, and Adobe After Effects as the CGI animation, and 3D effect software, Autodesk Maya as the CGI layout and rigging software, and ZBrush for the CGI modelling and sculpting, Pixar's Renderman will supply as the rendering and lighting software. The first piece of animation, a 30-second test, was delivered to Waybuloo in August 7, 2014 when the company requested a sample of what the film would look like. David Roche wanted to impress Waybuloo with a number of things in the test that could not be done in traditional, hand-drawn animation, such as Lau Lau is screams sound effects to runs off, Yojojo is sick to Nok Tok, De Li is doing boxing with fork and knife, animator protected by Pixar's Renderman Storyboard Storyboarding for the film will be handled by Toon Boom Storyboard Pro, TVPaint Animation (which also handles the 2D animation software), Adobe Photoshop, Microsoft Paint, Scratch, and Paint Tool SAI, as the storyboarding software. Design MediBang Paint Pro, Microsoft Paint, TVPaint Animation, Scratch, Corel Painter, and Paint Tool SAI will serve as the matte painting, visual development, character design, and 2D layout of the film. Autodesk Mudbox, The Foundary Modo and ZBrush will serve as the modeling softwares. There are other software that will be used to make this film, including the discontinued Autodesk Softimage as the CGI animation, compositing, rendering, and lighting software, The Foundry Nuke as the animation camera and compositing software, Houdini Effects as the visual effects software, Adobe After Effects as the visual effects and compositing software, The Foundry Mari as the texture painting software, and Pixar's Renderman as the rendering and lighting software. Medibang Paint Pro, Autodesk Sketchbook Pro, Microsoft Paint, Corel Painter, Krita, Moho, and Paint Tool SAI will also serve as the matte painting, visual development, design, 2D layout, and 2D animation software. CGI environment and animation Waybuloo Computer animation is the process used for generating animated images. The more general term computer-generated imagery (CGI) encompasses both static scenes and dynamic images, while computer animation only refers to the moving images. Modern computer animation usually uses 3D computer graphics, although 2D computer graphics are still used for stylistic, low bandwidth, and faster real-time renderings. Sometimes, the target of the animation is the computer itself, but sometimes film as well. Computer animation is essentially a digital successor to the stop motion techniques using 3D models, and traditional animation techniques using frame-by-frame animation of 2D illustrations. Computer-generated animations are more controllable than other more physically based processes, constructing miniatures for effects shots or hiring extras for crowd scenes, and because it allows the creation of images that would not be feasible using any other technology. It can also allow a single graphic artist to produce such content without the use of actors, expensive set pieces, or props. To create the illusion of movement, an image is displayed on the computer monitor and repeatedly replaced by a new image that is similar to it, but advanced slightly in time (usually at a rate of 24, 25 or 30 frames/second). This technique is identical to how the illusion of movement is achieved with television and motion pictures. For 3D animations, objects (models) are built on the computer monitor (modeled) and 3D figures are rigged with a virtual skeleton. For 2D figure animations, separate objects (illustrations) and separate transparent layers are used with or without that virtual skeleton. Then the limbs, eyes, mouth, clothes, etc. of the figure are moved by the animator on key frames. The differences in appearance between key frames are automatically calculated by the computer in a process known as tweening or morphing. Finally, the animation is rendered. For 3D animations, all frames must be rendered after the modeling is complete. For 2D vector animations, the rendering process is the key frame illustration process, while tweened frames are rendered as needed. For pre-recorded presentations, the rendered frames are transferred to a different format or medium, like digital video. The frames may also be rendered in real time as they are presented to the end-user audience. Low bandwidth animations transmitted via the internet (e.g. Adobe Flash, X3D) often use software on the end-users computer to render in real time as an alternative to streaming or pre-loaded high bandwidth animations. Green Screen effects visual effects/post-production technique for compositing (layering) two images or video streams together based on color hues (chroma range). The technique has been used heavily in many fields to remove a background from the subject of a photo or video – particularly the newscasting, motion picture and videogame industries. A color range in the foreground footage is made transparent, allowing separately filmed background footage or a static image to be inserted into the scene. The chroma keying technique is commonly used in video production and post-production. This technique is also referred to as color keying, colour-separation overlay (CSO; primarily by the BBC), or by various terms for specific color-related variants such as green screen, and blue screen – chroma keying can be done with backgrounds of any color that are uniform and distinct, but green and blue backgrounds are more commonly used because they differ most distinctly in hue from most human skin colors. No part of the subject being filmed or photographed may duplicate the color used as the backing. It is commonly used for weather forecast broadcasts, wherein a news presenter is usually seen standing in front of a large CGI map during live television newscasts, though in actuality it is a large blue or green background. When using a blue screen, different weather maps are added on the parts of the image where the color is blue. If the news presenter wears blue clothes, his or her clothes will also be replaced with the background video. Chroma keying is also common in the entertainment industry for visual effects in movies and video games. Post production Sound effects artificially created or enhanced sound, or sound process used to emphasize artistic or other content of films, television shows, live performance, animation, video games, music, or other media. These are normally created with foley. In motion picture and television production, a sound effect is a sound recorded and presented to make a specific storytelling or creative point without the use of dialogue or music. The term often refers to a process applied to a recording, without necessarily referring to the recording itself. In professional motion picture and television production, dialogue, music, and sound effects recordings are treated as separate elements. Dialogue and music recordings are never referred to as sound effects, even though the processes applied to such as reverberation or flanging effects, often are called "sound effects". Release Marketing Marketing for the film included by Thinkway Toys. Home media This is streaming and digital download has been released on December 9, 2025. Trivia *This will be the very last final use of Jumanji Lion Roar because now they are going to use Disney's Ferocious Roar sound effect for Sulley's roar in Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University. *Nok Tok's roar used by Jumanji Lion Roar to mixed with King Kong Roar. Image Gallery * Main article: Waybuloo (2025)/Image Gallery Transcript * Main article: Waybuloo (2025)/Transcript Credits * Main article: Waybuloo (2025)/Credits Behind The Voice Actors * ''Main article: Waybuloo (2025)/Behind The Voice Actors References External links Category:2025 films Category:2025 Category:Waybuloo Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox Animation films Category:Films Directed By Dan Good Category:Films Produced By Tom Hanks Category:Films Produced By Gary Goetzman Category:Films Produced By Vanessa Hill Category:Films Based on TV Shows Category:Adventure films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American fantasy adventure filmsA Category:English-language films Category:Blue Sky Studios films